


Só uma estraladinha? Por favor!

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eles são noivos, Estralar pau, Hidan é um idiota, M/M, No fundo Kakuzu também é idiota, Twitter, não façam isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Hidan achou uma Thread no Twitter super "interessante" e "didática" e resolveu convencer seu noivo, Kakuzu, a ajudá-lo a testar isso.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Só uma estraladinha? Por favor!

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoas.
> 
> Então, enquanto eu escrevia isso eu soltava umas risadas e sei lá, a quinta série em mim reinou escrevendo essa fanfic

O cheiro de terra molhada relaxava Kakuzu de uma maneira inexplicável, principalmente quando ele terminou seu trabalho da faculdade para apresentar na próxima semana e agora lia seu livro favorito pela centésima vez, com certeza, tudo o que ele queria.

一 Kakuzu! 

A porta de seu apartamento foi aberta de supetão, revelando Hidan, também conhecido como seu noivo e _“garoto insuportável da turma de Enfermagem”_. E pela expressão que o albino fazia, sabia que não viria coisa boa.

一 Hidan, o que você-?

一 Kakuzu, pelo amor de deus, me ajuda numa coisa. 一 Hidan ria enquanto falava.

O moreno olhou para o noivo de cima para baixo e voltou seu olhar para o livro 一 Não.

一 Qua’lé Kakuzu _ zinho _ , me ajuda, você é o único que pode me ajudar com isso! 一 Dessa vez, a voz de Hidan saiu um tanto quanto falha.

O mais alto conhecia as manias e até os pequenos detalhes do seu noivo, sabia que quando ele usava seu nome no diminutivo sempre era algo que não era bom e que Kakuzu odiaria fazer.

一 Hidan, não, você sempre se mete em encrenca e arrasta os outros com você e eu não quero fazer parte disso.

一 Quando que eu me meti em encrenca? Não lembro disso. 一 Ele inflou a bochecha.

Kakuzu olhou debochado para Hidan 一 Semana passada você e Deidara explodiram uma das privadas do banheiro masculino e quase foram expulsos, semana retrasada você levou uma caixa de som para a biblioteca para incomodar Itachi e foi expulso de lá e também teve aquela vez que você pichou …

一 Pichando não, grafitando, é diferente. 一 Hidan estava com um sorriso sarcástico deixando Kakuzu mais furioso 一 Calma, olha 一 O albino tirou seu celular do bolso e abriu o aplicativo de banco 一 Se você me ajudar eu te dou 70 conto. 一 Disse mostrando seu saldo.

一 Você acha mesmo que vou ser comprado? Pois pensou certo, me passe isso agora. 一 Ele ergueu o braço para alcançar o celular.

Mas Hidan tirou o celular do alcance de Kakuzu, seu sorriso era sapeca 一 Me ajude, bebê.

Kakuzu rosnou, pensando o que Hidan aprontaria e se valeria realmente apenas 70 reais 一 Tá bom…

一 Ótimo! 一 Ele correu até o noivo e sentou ao seu lado no sofá 一 Eu estava navegando no Twitter e vi uma Thread-

一 Hidan, já falamos que esse Twitter é uma praga, pare de usar isso.

Hidan rolou os olhos 一 Cala a boca Kaku e me escuta. Eu achei uma Thread muito interessante e didática!

一 Interessante e didática? No Twitter?

一 Sim porra, no Twitter, tá surdo? 一 Vendo que Kakuzu o olhou mais irritado ainda, Hidan foi direto ao ponto 一 Essa Thread ensina a como estralar o pau, isso é incrível?

一 Isso é uma pergunta?

一 Não, é uma afirmação. 

O olhar que Kakuzu deu foi de puro nojo 一 Sai do meu apartamento Hidan, isso não vale 70 reais.

O albino olhou indignado para o noivo 一 Porra Kakuzu, casais se ajudam! Não é assim que as coisas funcionam?

一 Se ajudam em limpar a casa, fazer comida, pagar as contas, não em estralar paus! 一 Apontou irritado.

Os olhos púrpuros começaram a lacrimejar 一 Por favor…

一 Seus olhinhos de cachorro pidão não vão me convencer a deslocar seu pau Hidan.

Hidan deu língua 一 Vai se fuder, sério. 

Enquanto o albino olhava genuinamente irritado para o noivo, o moreno voltou-se ao livro e percebeu em poucos segundos que não conseguiria mais ler seu livro, pois por mais idiota que a curiosidade de Hidan fosse, estralar o pênis era realmente possível? Até onde sabia, pênis não tinha osso para estralar.

一 Ei. 一 A voz de Hidan foi escutada próxima ao seu ouvido enquanto seus olhos brilhavam 一 Você ficou curioso, não é?

Kakuzu engoliu a seco 一 Não.

一 Para de mentir, eu sei que você tá. 一 O albino riu, passando a mão nos cabelos longos do mais velho.

一 Hidan, eu não vou deslocar seu pau.

一 Mas não é pra deslocar, é pra estralar, é totalmente diferente!

一 Você cursa Enfermagem, deve saber melhor que ninguém que isso é uma péssima ideia!

一 O que isso tem haver Kuzu? Além disso, eu sei que você faria com todo cuidado, afinal você gosta do meu pau dentro de você-

一 Eu vou te matar.

O albino riu 一 Vamos, você vai ou não me ajudar? 一 Kakuzu nada disse, dando abertura para Hidan continuar, pegando o celular e abrindo o Twitter para ler a Thread 一 Aqui diz que o pau tem que ser reto.

一 Então já não vai funcionar. 

一 O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO?

Kakuzu soltou uma risada leve 一 Nada.

一  _ “Nada” _ o cacete, meu pau é reto!

Kakuzu continuou olhando para Hidan de forma debochada 一 Sim, Dan, continue lendo.

A veia do pescoço de Hidan saltou, demonstrando sua raiva genuína 一 Quer saber? Foda-se! Não quero mais fazer isso, vai se fuder Kakuzu, vou pedir pizza tamanho em família com borda e do sabor que você não gosta! 一 Ele levantou do sofá e adentrou o apartamento batendo os pés como um garoto birrento quando a mãe diz “não”.

Enquanto isso, o moreno sorriu vitorioso, abrindo seu livro e continuando a ler tranquilamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Irei traduzir isso para Inglês em breve.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, não sou muito boa em escrever comédia, mas acho que esse ficou bom   
> Me sigam no twitter @/KakuzuWhore


End file.
